Vide
by Nocake4you
Summary: Ils tombent. Ils tombent tous, et pourtant, ils ne disent rien. Leurs expressions restent la même : déterminée.


Auteur: Moi, encore et toujours;)

**Auteur**: Moi, encore et toujours;)

**Genre**: Hum… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire ça… De la tragédie ? C'est pas gai quand même /

**Disclaimers**: Ce petit univers vient de Kishimoto-sama. L'idée générale vient du clip « Dangerous and moving » de T.A.T.U. ( enfin surtout la fin XD )

**Chronologie**: Y en a pas, à proprement parler :p

**Music-Box : **T.A.T.U. – Dangerous and Moving

**Note** : Le POV doit normalement pouvoir se faire avec chaque enfant de chaque village. Si ça marche, mon pari aura été gagné XD

Bonne lecture ! \0/

**X****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**VIDE**__**.**_

Comment me suis-je retrouvé ici ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Devrais-je vraiment y réfléchir d'ailleurs ? J'ai l'impression qu'il vaut mieux que je ne pose pas trop de question et que je me concentre sur ce qui se passe autour de moi. Alors, j'arrête de penser et j'ouvre mes yeux, mes grands yeux d'enfants. Mes jambes sont molles et mes petites mains moites mais je parviens tout de même à prendre appui sur mes bras et à fléchir mes genoux pour me relever. Auparavant sur le sol de pierre froide, j'observe à présent ce qui se passe autour de moi, de toute ma hauteur de gosse, d'habitude peu utile face aux adultes qui peuvent regarder à ma place. Aujourd'hui, cependant, ils ne sont pas là pour observer pour moi et le faire même lorsque je l'ai déjà fait, par simple précaution.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans une grotte. Enfin, en regardant bien, on dirait plutôt un long tunnel creusé dans la pierre. A ma connaissance, il n'y a aucun lieu autour de mon village qui ressemble à ça… Alors, comment ai-je pu me retrouver ici ?

Il y a du mouvement autour de moi. Des ombres. Des centaines d'ombres. Je plisse mes yeux pour mieux voir ces entités noires qui marchent autour de moi. Mes pupilles s'habituent peu à peu à l'obscurité du lieu et les ombres se changent en silhouette. Puis, de silhouette, ça passe à humain. Des humains, comme moi. Des adultes mais aussi des adolescents, qui ont tous la même expression et qui marchent tous dans le même sens.

Cependant, malgré l'obscurité qui règne et leurs mouvements lents, je remarque quelque chose.

Ces personnes ont toutes un bandeau frontal. Ce sont toutes des ninjas.

Certaines ont également des visages qui me sont familiers.

Poussé par le courant, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'avancer avec eux. Je ne peux les perdre de vue, tellement ils sont lents et répétitifs.

Sans doute devrais-je avoir peur ou au moins appréhender ce qui m'attend. Sans doute devrais-je d'ailleurs me _demander_ ce qui m'attend. Il n'en est rien. Je me contente d'avancer, comme eux, en les regardant.

Leurs regards sont étranges. Ils sont vides de tout sentiment autre que la détermination. Leurs mouvements ont beau être lents et renouvelés à chaque seconde, ils sont eux aussi pleins de courage et de force. Pourtant… Pourtant, quelque chose me gêne. Quelque chose m'échappe. Il faut que je continue. Je ne pourrais savoir qu'en continuant…

Eux aussi continuent. Leurs bandeaux me fascinent peu. J'en ai déjà vu des dizaines et j'aurais le mien l'an prochain. . Je suis plus intéressé par ce qui se passe _devant_. Je cours et me faufile pour atteindre le milieu de la foule.

Au milieu, il y a moins d'agitation. Certaines personnes se sont mêmes assises et la détermination a quitté leurs visages pour être remplacée par d'autres sentiments.

Je continue ma route et j'aperçois plusieurs situations. Je vois d'abord un groupe autour d'un feu de camp, en train de dormir ou de somnoler. Je vois ensuite une troupe autour d'un poteau, s'entraînant durement et laissant des traces de sueur derrière elle. Puis je vois un couple appuyé sur le mur, en train de s'embrasser avec passion.

Je vois aussi des ninjas attaqués, faisant tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour se protéger et défendre leurs équipiers, laissant des traces de sang sur le sol grisâtre et lisse. Certains s'effondrent mais ils ne meurent jamais.

Du moins, pas encore.

Je continue. Il faut à tout prix que je voie ce qu'il y a devant…

Mais je suis obligé de m'arrêter. Devant moi, il y a la clé du mystère, la réponse à la question que je me pose. En fait, c'est la réponse à la question que se pose tous les ninjas de tous les villages…

Devant moi, il y a un gouffre sans fond, noir comme le fond d'un puit.

Noir comme la faucheuse qui emporte chaque jour les ninjas de chaque village.

Noir comme le visage des proches des shinobis et kunoichis emportés tous les jours qui pleurent la mort des disparus et se couvrent de mort durant les temps les plus durs.

Je viens de comprendre… Et je comprends encore mieux en regardant autour de moi.

Les ninjas tombent. Ils tombent tous, hommes et femmes, adolescents aussi, dans le gouffre étalé devant nous, sans hurler ni se débattre.

On n'entend rien qui annonce leurs chutes plus bas. Ce gouffre est profond, très profond, puisqu'il est la porte de l'autre monde…

Je ne pleure pas, même si j'ai compris. Je ne cours pas en arrière, puisque personne ne le fait. Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne tremble pas. Je me contente de regarder ce gouffre que chaque ninja se doit d'emprunter à un moment ou à un autre.

C'est le destin. On n'y peut rien…

_**OWARI.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je ne me suis aperçu qu'à la fin que c'était court. Peut-être un peu trop même… J'espérais un peu plus de ma part mais j'suis atteinte d'une méchante rhino qui me fait passer la moitié de ma journée au pieu et j'avais peur d'oublier l'idée XD

Reviews ?


End file.
